Main:Daria Spiridonova
Moscow, Moscow Oblast, Russia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2012-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = CSKA |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Tatiana Fomkina |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}} Daria Sergeyevna Spiridonova (Russian: Дарья Сергеевна Спиридонова, born July 8 in Moscow) is an elite Russian gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She's the 2015 European Uneven Bars Champion, and 2014 World and European uneven bars and team bronze medalist. Her best event is the uneven bars. Junior Career Spiridonova made her international debut at the 2012 Pre-Olympic Youth Cup in Bergisch-Gladbach, Germany, where she won the all-around gold medal. 2013 was Spiridonova's breakout year. She took gold with her team and silver on uneven bars at the Russian Junior Championships in the spring. She competed at the Olympic Hopes winning gold with her team and on uneven bars, bronze in the all-around, and placing fifth on vault. She went on to compete at the KSI Cup, winning team and all-around gold medals. Senior Career Spiridonova's senior debut came at the 2014 Cottbus World Cup, but she did not make the event finals. She then competed at the Russian Championships in April, winning gold on bars, silver with her team and on balance beam, and placing fifth in the all-around, and seventh on floor. Afterwards, she was named to Russia's senior team for the European Championships.Euros She contributed to Russia's bronze medal finish and won an individual bronze on uneven bars. In August, she competed at the Russian Cup, winning team gold, and all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam bronze. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China. She fell on balance beam in qualifications, but still qualified to the uneven bars final. She helped the Russian team win bronze in the team final, and was able to pick up a bronze in the bar final ahead of teammate Aliya Mustafina. After Nanning, Spiridonova competed at the Arthur Gander Memorial in Chiasso, Switzerland, where she took the gold over Romania's Larisa Iordache. She had more success at the Swiss Cup Zurich, where she won the gold with teammate Nikita Ignatyev. At the Elite Gym Massilia in France, she won team silver, and all-around and uneven bars gold. 2015 Spiridonova competed at the Russian Championships in early March, winning uneven bars gold, team and balance beam silver, and placing fourth in the all-around. At the European Championships, she was initially slated to compete on two events, but was switched to compete the all-around in place of an injured teammate. She placed thirteenth in the all-around and won the uneven bars title over defending champion Becky Downie of Great Britain. Spiridonova went on to claim three gold medals at the Russian Cup, including the all-around, in September. She was promptly named to the Russian team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October. There, she helped the Russians qualify second into the team final, and qualified first into the uneven bars final. The Russians could not duplicate their success in the team final and finished out of the medals, behind the bronze medal-winning British team. In the uneven bars final, Spiridonova found herself in a first ever four-way tie for a gold medal, matching the 15.366 scored by China's Fan Yilin, USA's Madison Kocian, and teammate Viktoria Komova. 2016 Spiridonova started off the season winning team gold at the Stuttgart World Cup in March. She competed at the Russian Championships in April, winning uneven bars gold, team silver, and placing fifth on balance beam and seventh in the all-around. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland. In qualifications, she downgraded her bars routine and only scored in the high 14-range, which kept her out of the event finals. She went back to her original routine in the team final and helped Russia win team gold. Following the team final, she was swapped into the uneven bars final and performed well enough to win silver behind Becky Downie of Great Britain. In July, she competed at the Russian Cup, winning bronze on uneven bars and placing fourth with her team. She was named to the Russian Olympic team shortly thereafter.Olympics Rio Olympics Russia competed in the second subdivision of qualifications, starting on balance beam. They qualified third into the team final, while Spiridonova qualified fourth into the uneven bars final. Russia performed better in the team final, winning team bronze, but Spiridonova suffered an extremely uncharacteristic fall in the uneven bars final and finished eighth. Following Rio, Spiridonova competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, placing fifth on balance beam and sixth on uneven bars. 2017 In February, Spiridonova competed at the Reykjavik International Games in Iceland, winning uneven bars gold, all-around and balance beam silver, and vault and floor exercise bronze. Later that month, she competed at the Russian Championships. She tied for gold on uneven bars with Natalia Kapitonova, won an additional gold medal with her team, and placed seventh in the all-around and eighth on balance beam. In March, she competed at the Stuttgart Team Challenge in Germany, helping the Russian team to a gold medal. In April, she took part in the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, winning team bronze and placing seventh on bars and seventeenth in the all-around. In August, she competed at the Universiade in Taiwan, winning team and uneven bars gold and placing eighth in the all-around and on balance beam. In November, she competed at the Arthur Gander Memorial in Switzerland, placing tenth, and went on to compete at the Swiss Cup, but didn't advance past the second round. 2018 Spiridonova competed at the Russian Championships in April, winning team gold and placing eleventh in the all-around. In June, she competed at the Russian Cup, placing sixth on bars and fourteenth in the all-around. She was named the alternate to the Russian team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. Despite not competing, she still dressed and supported the team on the floor during the competition. After Doha, she placed fourth on bars at the Cottbus World Cup in November, and later won gold on bars at the Toyota International in December. Spiridonova married Russian gymnast Nikita Nagornyy on December 18.married 2019 After taking some time off from gymnastics, she returned to competition at the Russian Cup in August, winning gold on uneven bars and placing eighth on beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, helping Russia win team silver. Individually, she placed sixth on the uneven bars. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Grand Guignol" - Bajofondo / "Roses (I Love You To Tears)" - Aleksander Serov 2014-2015 - "Jaguar (Bof Promise Me This)" by Stribor Kusturica and the Poisoners/ "Havana Coke" by Fabio Cobelli 2016 - "Horizon Part 1" by Safri Duo/ "Hey Pachuco (Remix)" References